The Mindfuck Game
by Team AR M4A1
Summary: A combat simulation gone wrong


" _They said things in a simulation isn't real. They said it is just make-believe. The purpose to train yourself when real-life scenarios like that would happen. But… something went terribly wrong here. This didn't feel like some simulation… this felt like hell…_ "

" **How does it feel, human? To feel like everything is nothing more than harsh reality in this virtual world?** "

"Shut the fuck up, Elisa. I know who you are. You've been after M4A1 ever since she was created. I will not fall for your illusions and distortions of reality. Your words are lies."

" **Are they now? Tell me, is your love for M4A1 real or make-believe?** "

"I'm not answering your stupid question."

" **It's not my question to ask. M4A1 is the one asking about it.** "

An image of M4A1 emerges in front of the commander. The commander is not a normal human. He is an augmented cybernetic soldier part of a secretive U.S. black ops unit. He was assigned to Griffon & Kryuger PMC as an undercover agent by the CIA to dig into the Butterfly Incident and Sangvis Ferri. Things didn't go so well when his direct neural network interface was invaded by the AI controller of Sangvis Ferri, Elisa. And now, Elisa is distorting his combat simulation and no one in the outside world can get him out.

"What the hell is this? This can't be M4A1, this is just a simulation trick."

"H-How could say that to me…?" The image turns real with M4 crying her eyes out in emotional pain. "I've been following you and listening to what you've been saying… Do you really love me or have this been all fake to you? P-Please tell me…"

"M4… No… this is an illusion. This is just Elisa messing with my DNI network. STOP FUCKING MESSING WITH ME!"

* * *

The room becomes pitch black for a moment… until a beautiful scenery comes into play. Rose petals begin to rain down while the commander slowly opens his eyes to see M4A1 in a beautiful white wedding dress. It was a beautiful to sight, the beautiful timid and sky doll having an adorable smile is looking at him with tears of joy in her eyes.

"This is… M4…"

However, in a sudden moment, the beautiful wedding scenery shatters into pieces and he is flung down into red pool of water. He swims and struggles a bit before he emerges and makes it to shore. He looks at his hands to see that the water is blood and starts to panic in fear.

"What the fuck? No, No… this can't be blood. Everything here is broken. This doesn't make any sense."

He looks to see M4A1 lying on the ground and bleeding out slowly.

"No, No, No! M4, NO! Don't die on me, please. Please, don't die on me."

"I'm sorry, commander… I tried my best but… I guess my best was not good enough for you..."

"That's not true. You always do your best and I'm proud of that. You never give up no matter how bad it looks."

"I-I'm happy for that. I truly love you…"

"I… love you so much, M4. My feelings for you was no lie. My deep feelings for you was always real. I want to be with you forever."

"T-Thank you for telling me the truth… I am always thankful for that. I love… you…"

M4A1 slowly dies and disintegrates in dust.

"You… son of a bitch. I'll make you pay, Elisa. This mind game ends here."

He rips out his DNI from his head and plans a hard system reset which means purging Elisa from the system completely.

" **What are you doing? Stop right now. You can't do this. You will kill M4A1 if you purge the system.** "

"Don't worry, I'll be with in digital death. She won't be alone because I love her very much. Neither you nor death will take her away from me. She's everything to me no matter what and I will fight for her always. I mean sure she has some faults but that doesn't mean she will give up. She tries her very best and that's what really counts no matter what other people say about it. I will die for her."

He reaches the purge system switch and is ready to pull on it.

" **Don't do it, you foolish human. Throwing your life for hers is meaningless.** "

"Wrong, her life is precious and beautiful even if it means I die. I will protect her with my life."

" **STOP! DON'T DO THIS!** "

He ignores Elisa's pleas and pulls the switch which purges and reset the system. Everything goes white but hears a soft voice.

" _Thank you, commander._ "

He fades into nothing.

* * *

Suddenly, he hears a voice telling him to wake up; it was a familiar voice that only he could recognize.

"M4? Is that… you?"

"Commander! Thank goodness. I thought I lost you forever." M4A1 says while crying her eyes out.

"It's okay, M4. I'm here and alive. I thought the purge killed me."

"You're lucky that it didn't erase your memories at all. I'm glad you came back in one digital piece." Mr. Kryuger says to him. "M4A1 has been here with you ever since you were trapped in the combat simulation that malfunctioned. She said you're very special to her."

"It wasn't a simple malfunction. Elisa invaded the system through my DNI network which may have compromised."

"Don't worry, we checked your DNI system since the purge. You managed to clean it out. So no more digital intruders ever."

"That's good. I just want M4 to be with me here while I rest."

"Very well, good job, commander."

Mr. Kryuger takes his leave. The commander and M4A1 share a brief conversation for a bit.

"So, what you said in there, was it all true?" She curiously asked.

"Every word I said in there was for real. My feelings for you are real and despite the flaws and faults, I love you for who you are no matter what stupid shit that people say. I hold true to my words."

M4A1 couldn't help but cry in happiness after hearing those wonderful words her commander said to her. She hugs him and he hugs her as well. He looks at her with a warm smile and gives her a passionate kiss. It was a kiss of true love between him and his beloved doll who he sees more than just a doll. Their love is true and real, even in the face of darkness and twisted reality, their love and passion will overcome any obstacles and fears.


End file.
